


Once upon an Elevator

by zymogen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Just wanted a sandwhich, Remember that elevator scene, SHIELD, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zymogen/pseuds/zymogen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo just wanted to use the elevator to go down to SHIELD cafeteria.</p>
<p>He must have not gotten the memo that going anywhere near the elevators today would be a very bad thing.</p>
<p>Prompt:<br/>What if a clueless agent entered the elevator where Hydra ambushed Cap?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon an Elevator

“Before we get started, does anyone want to get off?”

Leo, a level 1 agent, looked up from his tablet, feeling suddenly insecure at the large amount of people in the SHIELD elevator. A lot of buff men. A lot of buff men who actually worked in the field.

Before he even had a chance to contemplate why and how, Captain America _Holy shit he was in the same elevator as Captain America how did he now notice this when he got on_ moved and the next thing Leo knew, there was a full on 20 vs 1 battle in the middle of the elevator.

Leo flattened his back to the wall, eyes wide and whimpering as he watched all the men struggle to apprehend the Captain. Fists and legs and weapons came flying in every direction and Leo tried his very best turn himself into a little ball and wished for his happy place.

He honestly just wanted to get something to eat form the cafeteria.

_When the hell did Captain America become a target and why didn’t I get the memo to stay out of the elevators?_ He thought as the last of the men dropped, leaving Captain America as the sole winner.

Fuck, there were unconscious SHIELD agents on the ground.

Leo whimpered again and jumped as the Captain turned towards him with a dangerous glint in his eye. He brought his arms up to protect his face, all of SHIELD mandatory self defense training flying out of his brain.

Silence.

He peaked out from his fleshy shield and saw Captain America staring at him incredulously.

Leo blinked before shakily saying, “I think I got into the wrong elevator.”


End file.
